


The Perfect Gift

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Post-CoTW. Fraser tried to find the perfect gift for Ray Vecchio





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Ideal

Fraser stared at the metal rack with clothing hanging off of it. He was in a small store in Canada looking for a gift Ray Vecchio’s birthday. Even though they now lived in two different countries, they were still partners and friends and he wanted to find something Ray would like. 

He pulled a flannel shirt from the rack and held it up. The shirt was a deep red and black flannel pattern. He knew the color was far from ideal, Ray preferred bright colors, but there was very little to choose from in the store.

‘What do you think of this shirt for Ray Vecchio? Fraser asked Ray Kowalski who was standing next to him.

‘I don’t know, Fraser. It looks like something you would wear and you might a lotta of things, but you ain’t no Vecchio.’

Fraser sighed as he put the shirt back onto the rack. Ray was right, but Fraser had hoped he would have at least found a passable gift for Ray Vecchio. He owed Ray Vecchio so much; Ray wasn’t just his partner but also his friend and his guide through the wildness of Chicago. 

As the walked to the front of the store, Ray Kowalski threw his arm over Fraser’s shoulder. Fraser could feel Ray’s body heat and smells Ray’s scent and it was all strangely soothing.

‘I’ve been thinking. Maybe you could make Vecchio something. People love handmade crap.’

As they stood at the front of the store waiting for Ray to pay for his cans of coffee, Fraser saw a log used for keeping the front door open. He knelt down and ran his hand over the log. The log was a pleasing shape and the bark was dark and dry.

An idea began to take shape in his mind.

He bought the log, the owner of the shop had refused money for it at first, but Fraser insisted.

Once back home, Fraser got to work. He sat the log on his kitchen table and pulled out a small pocket knife. He cut into the soft wood and the blade moved through the soft wood until the shape of the wood changed.

Once he was finished, Fraser held up his finished project and turned it around in his hand looking at it from different angels.

‘What you got there?’ Ray Kowalski asked.

‘I carved a Buick Riviera for Ray Vecchio. I thought he might be able to use it a a paperweight.’

‘Really?! That’s cool! You gotta carve a Goat for my birthday.’

Fraser smiled. ‘Of course, Ray. What breed of goat would you like,’ Fraser said even he knew that Ray was talking about his GTO, it was still fun to play the naive Mountie.

‘Ha. Ha. Very funny. Come on, it’s dinner time.’

Fraser placed Ray Vecchio gift onto the table. He hoped Ray liked it.

Weeks later, Ray Vecchio opened a box from Canada and grinned when he picked up the wooden Riv. He loved it.


End file.
